


It Happened One (Drunken) Night

by MizJoely



Series: Sherlolly AU Prompts [27]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Sherlolly - Freeform, Smut, Uni!lock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2018-05-25 22:17:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6212329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MizJoely/pseuds/MizJoely
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>darthsydious said: ‘last night was a haze for both of us and somehow we woke up hungover in a bed that isn’t either of ours and also neither of us recognize this apartment we should probably get out of here before someone calls the cops on us’ au!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Happened One (Drunken) Night

**Author's Note:**

> Finished this up just in time for Day 5 of Sherlolly Appreciation Week 2016: Non-Canon/Headcanon Uni!lock. Enjoy some uni!lock smexy times!

She really needed to stop letting Meena goad her into drinking so much at these parties. She hated waking up with a hangover, she hated having to kick whoever it was she’d slept with out of the bed and back to their own dorm, and most of all, she hated not remembering any of the sex. Of course, considering some of the assholes she’d slept with, that probably wasn’t a bad thing to not remember. “More like it probably IS a bad thing to remember,” she mumbled to herself as she rolled onto her back and pushed her hair out of her face. God, it wasn’t even full daylight yet!

“Christ, Molly, shut up and go back to sleep.”

She froze in the act of sitting up, turning her head to see if (she really, really hoped) her ears were deceiving her.

Nope, no such luck. It actually was Sherlock Holmes lying sprawled next to her in bed, his bare back exposed to her view and the rest of him covered by the duvet. Molly felt her heart plummet. She’d broken her cardinal rule about hook-ups: she’d slept with a friend. Oh God, this was going to ruin everything: it had taken ages for her and Sherlock to go from casual classmates to actual friends and throwing sex into the mix? With a man who’d scoffed that love was a chemical defect? A man she’d been trying to convince herself she hadn’t fallen in love with?

No, this wasn’t going to end well. The best she could hope for was to convince him it didn’t mean anything to her, and try to pretend it never happened.

With that in mind, she tried to keep her tone casual as she nudged his shoulder. “Sherlock, you should get back to your own room.” She tugged at the covers, pulling them down to expose his (really rather fit) upper torso. She forced a small laugh as she added, “Meena will be back soon and I’d rather not have to listen to her teasing us about this.”

He cracked open one eye and scowled at her. “Really, Molly? Morning after regrets? Disappointing, I thought you actually wanted something more from me than just a good shag.”

Molly’s mouth opened and shut a few times as she tried to process what he was saying. Which couldn’t possibly be what she thought (hoped) he was saying. As she did so, her eyes fell upon the duvet she still held bunched in both hands, and she blanched. “Sherlock, please tell me this is your room?”

He sat up, glanced around, then looked back at her. “Nope,” he said, popping the p in an obnoxious manner. “Judging by your reaction, it’s not yours, either.” He grinned. “Looks like we did the nasty in some strangers bed last night. Not only a stranger, but an off-campus stranger.” He made a sweeping motion with one hand. “This is clearly _not_ a dorm room.”

Molly looked around, wide-eyed. “Holy shit,” she whispered as she took in the details she’d been too panicky and hung-over to notice before, like the ornate wallpaper, the expensive-looking drapes and plush carpet and (mahogany?) furniture. “Where are we? Why are we here?” Damn, she’d never taken enough to lose track of things to this scale before! She jumped to her feet, scrambling for her clothes while Sherlock stretched and yawned and watched her with an expression of amusement on his face that she did NOT appreciate.

“Get dressed,” she snapped. “We have to get out of here before someone calls the police on us!” Picking up a pair of men’s briefs from the floor, she chucked them at him. He snagged them out of mid-air and shrugged, standing up in order to put them on. Molly took a moment to admire his bare ass, if not his exasperating sangfroid, then finished throwing on the rest of her clothes - blue jeans, Rolling Stones t-shirt, cheerful yellow sandals. She stuffed her bra into her pocket book, which she found under the bed (the bra, not the pocket book, that was sitting on the nightstand), and looked over to see if Sherlock was ready yet.

The insufferable git was just standing there, wearing only his dark grey pants, hands on his hips as he surveyed their surroundings through narrowed eyes. “Sherlock!” Molly hissed, looking uneasily at the window where the sun was starting to brighten things up. “We have to get out of here!”

“No, actually we don’t,” he said, turning to give her a dazzling smile. While she frowned at him in confusion, he hopped back up on the bed and crawled across it. As soon as he reached the side where she was still standing, he knelt up and pulled her into his arms for an extremely hot kiss. Molly felt her knees go a bit wobbly; if he kissed like that, what else had she missed in her alcoholic haze last night?

And why wasn’t he worried about where they were?

“I recognize it now,” he murmured against her mouth. He kissed his way to her neck, brushing back her hair, and she let out an inadvertent moan as she felt his teeth grazing her earlobe. Her hangover had gone into full retreat in the face of her rising lust, but she needed a few answers before succumbing to Sherlock’s obvious desire to get her back into bed.

“So, where are we?” she asked, the question coming out a breathy moan as he transferred his mouth from her ear to her neck, licking a path downwards as he slid his hands over her ass, squeezing experimentally.

“My brother’s flat. He’s out of town for the next two weeks, so no one’s going to be busting in on us or calling the police. And stop worrying about the fact that we’re friends,” he added, mouthing her collarbone. She’d moved her hands up to his shoulders at some point, and felt his sliding under her t-shirt to skim the warm flesh above the waistband of her jeans. “This isn’t going to spoil anything unless you let it. I think we can make this work.”

“How?” She let him slide her top up and over her head, watching as he tossed it over his shoulder to land on the floor on the other side of the bed. “Friends with benefits?” She might be able to do that. Maybe. Especially if he kept doing that to her breasts, ghosting his palms over the nipples until they stood firmly at attention.

“Nope.” He popped the p again, then lowered his head and replaced his hands with his mouth, curling his tongue around first one nipple, then the other, while his hands moved down to her jeans and began undoing the button and zip. “I’m willing to try the boyfriend/girlfriend thing with you,” he said in between suckling kisses that had her digging her fingers into his shoulders and shivering. “Never done that before, should be interesting.” He peered up at her, grinning. “Plus there’s the fact that I’m in love with you.”

Molly’s mind threatened to shut down, and she once again found herself staring at him, _gaping_ at him, utterly speechless. When she finally found her voice, all she could do was squeak out, “What?”

He was working her jeans and knickers down her body and frowned up at her, pausing with his hands on her upper thighs. “You heard me. And I know you’re in love with me, even though you’ve been trying to hide it. Don’t do that, by the way. Hide things from me. You already know how good I am at deducing things.” His smile returned, darkly knowing. “Like the fact that you’re incredibly wet for me right now.” He lowered his mouth until it hovered over her fully exposed - and yes, quite, quite wet - pussy. “But a good scientist always gathers empirical evidence.”

Then his mouth made contact and Molly gave up trying to figure anything else for a while. Her head dropped back on her shoulders as she used her feet to pull her jeans and knickers free of her legs. His tongue was warm and slippery and teased moans from her throat as it delved between her folds. His hands were back on her ass, kneading the soft flesh, helping keep her upright as she felt herself building toward a speedy climax. She regretted even more the alcoholic haze of the night before; not having sex with him, of course, especially not after he’d dropped the L-word on her, but not remembering it. That she truly regretted.

He flicked his tongue over her clit and she gasped aloud, her legs shaking with the effort to keep her upright, her knees against the mattress and her breath heaving in her chest. He flicked the swollen nub again, and a third time, then sucked it into his mouth and grazed it with his teeth and Molly let out a strangled cry of release as her orgasm rushed over her.

When she came back to herself she was no longer standing, but was lying on the bed with her head on Sherlock’s chest and his arms around her. He was stroking her hair and kissing her temple and tempted as she was to just lie there and fall back asleep now that she knew they weren’t in imminent danger of arrest, there were a few things she needed to take care of first.

Such as, the lovely erection she felt burning against her mid-section. And there were some words she needed to say as well. “I, um, I guess you already know - that is, of course you already know because you already told me you know, but um, Sherlock...I love you too.”

He kissed her, tugging her so that she lay atop him, his erection trapped between their bodies. “Still, it’s nice to have my deduction confirmed,” he said. Reaching under his pillow, he rummaged around for a bit, then brought his hand out, holding a foil packet between two fingers. “Care to do the honors?”

She knelt up, straddling his lean form, admiring the view as she hadn’t had to opportunity to before. He was pale, like an elegant marble statue, with only a few sparse ginger hairs on his torso. Even the thatch between his legs was the same ginger color, and she made a mental note to ask if he dyed his hair for some reason. Not now, of course; no matter how socially awkward she could be at times, even she knew a mood-killing question when it popped into her head. All she did was lean down and kiss the red tip of his cock, sucking lightly at it and feeling a surge of satisfaction at his sharp intake of breath, the way his hips gave an involuntary jolt, and the salty taste of him.

“Or, ungh, yeah, that’s good too,” Sherlock said, sounding rather hoarse. Molly smiled at him as she knelt back up, enjoying the sight of his blue-green eyes gone dark with desire. She carefully tore open the packet and rolled the condom onto his (nicely thick) length, then raised herself up and grasped it at the base. His half-open mouth and panting breaths were too tempting to resist; she leaned forward and kissed him at the same time she lowered her body onto his cock, sucking hard on his tongue as a preview of things to come.

“Fuck,” Sherlock gasped as she pulled her mouth away from his and sat up straight, giving him a full view of her body. He reached up and palmed her breasts as she began moving, raising and lowering herself in a slow rhythm as she got used to the fullness stretching her from the inside. His hips were moving as well, and after a few seconds they were fully synced.

“Need you closer,” Sherlock grunted as their movements sped up. His hands moved to her hips and Molly obligingly leaned down again. He started the kiss this time, sucking her lower lip between his teeth and biting down gently. She grazed his chest with just the tips of her breasts and he groaned and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer as their kisses deepened and became more urgent.

The new angle did wonders; Molly felt herself closing in on another orgasm and panted against Sherlock’s mouth as their pace increased. His hands slipped down to once again hold tight to her ass, squeezing it and sliding his fingers into the crease between. When she felt a fingertip slip into her rear opening she couldn’t stop herself from crying out; pleasure shuddered through her body, bringing spots dancing before her eyes, and she was vaguely aware of Sherlock swiftly following her to completion. The pulse of his cock inside her was unmistakable, and brought on a set of post-orgasm shockwaves that sent her pulse skyrocketing again.

Afterwards, when they lay contentedly basking in the afterglow, Sherlock said it again, the words she’d never expected to hear from him. “I love you. I know you’re about ten seconds away from questioning it, so I thought I’d save you the trouble. I’ll say it again when we’re not having sex, which incidentally I hope we’ll be having rather a lot of from now on.”

“I love you, too, Sherlock.” Molly gave a contented sigh and snuggled closer, resting her head on his chest and loving the feel of his arms around her and his heartbeat beneath her ear. Some devil prompted her to add, “But maybe next time we shouldn’t have sex in your brother’s flat?”

“Yes, I’d prefer it if you didn’t, Miss Hooper.”

Molly gasped and sat up, automatically pulling the sheet up to cover her chest at the sound of that unexpected voice from the bedroom door. Sherlock, however, remained lounging and uncaring of his nudity. Eyes still shut he replied, “Yes, Mykey, won’t happen again.” His smirk, however, told a different story.

If Mycroft Holmes read the smirk the same way Molly did, he chose not to comment on it, instead calling over his shoulder, “I would appreciate it. Nice to finally meet you, Miss Hooper. There’s tea and croissants on the way, do join me after you two have, ahem, tidied up a bit.” Then he was gone, closing the door behind him while Molly just sat there, her face hot and mouth agape.

“Just ignore him,” Sherlock mumbled, tugging her back down and kissing the tip of her nose. “He’ll just eat all the chocolate ones himself.” He’d cracked open one eye and smiled sleepily at her, then shut it again and nestled against her, clearly ready to fall asleep.

Five minutes later, grumbling and scowling, he was on his feet and getting dressed while Molly rushed into the en suite to clean up, the blistering commentary she’d given him still ringing in his ears.

As he heard the water start, he grinned to himself. Oh yes, he’d definitely found the right woman to fall in love with!

 


End file.
